


Where Does The Good Go?

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blue Eyed Wolves, Character Death, Dark Liam Dunbar, First Kiss, Gun Violence, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Not Liam or Theo, Revenge, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Monroe and her hunters hold Liam's family and Mason at gunpoint. Not everyone makes it out alive. Leaving Liam to make a decision that he can't come back from.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: Teen Wolf Bingo





	Where Does The Good Go?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonisamelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonisamelon/gifts).



> For Manon, who wanted Murder Husbands for Teen Wolf bingo. Also, for Day 3 of Whumptober: held at gunpoint.  
> This happened because the sprint bot on Discord prompted a good character turning evil, and well here we are.
> 
> Title comes from the Tegan and Sara song of the same name

Good. When Theo thinks of Liam, he’s always thought of  _ good _ . That’s what would have made breaking him and bringing out his darkness so fun. So appealing. At least back then. Back when all Theo cared about was power. 

Now, all Theo wants is to keep Liam good. To keep him happy and smiling. To keep that hope in his eyes, and love in his heart. To keep the darkness as far away from Liam as possible.

But the universe is a bitch and has other plans. 

“You know, you could have made this easier, Liam,” Monroe is saying. “Back then, all you had to do was leave town and everyone you loved would have been safe.”

Liam stands frozen, with his hands clenched at his sides. His eyes don’t leave his parents and Mason. The three are kneeling in front of Monroe and a few of her hunters. The ones that are left, at least. The ones that hadn’t been fueled by the fear of the Anuk-Ite and truly had hate in their hearts. 

Monroe and the hunters have guns pointed at Jenna, David, and Mason’s heads. Their hands are steady, unwavering, as their fingers hover over the triggers. Theo keeps looking between them and Liam, waiting for his cue. 

“Just let them go,” Liam says. “They’re innocent.”

“Innocent?” Monroe laughs. “How are they innocent exactly? How can they be when they support you and the other wolves? When they continue to let monsters live in their homes and on the streets?”

“They haven’t hurt anyone,” Liam says. “They’re not the monsters here.”

“No, but you are,” Monroe says. “You and your little pet.”

Theo frowns. His _pet_? It takes a moment for him to realize she’s talking about him. He snorts and Monroe glares. “You think this is funny, Mr. Raeken?”

“No,” Theo says. “Of course not. There’s nothing funny about you threatening the lives of my family and friends. What _is_ funny is that you’re doing that, and yet you call us the monsters.”

“Theo,” Liam says, low and warning.

“No, he’s right,” Jenna says, speaking for the first time. “Only a monster threatens children.”

Monroe snorts, “Oh please. They stopped being children the moment they got involved with the supernatural.”

“You think we chose this?” Liam asks. “Any of us? We didn’t. We’re just doing our best to survive, and protect the people of this town from the real threats. And right now, that’s you.”

Monroe laughs, “Protect the people of this town? Where was your protection when that beast attacked and nearly killed me? Huh? You didn’t give a damn what happened to any of us. You only cared about protecting that beast. Protecting _him_.”

“He didn’t ask for that,” Liam says. “He didn’t know what he was doing.”

“Maybe not,” Monroe says. “But he still hurt people. He still _killed_ people. He would have killed me if the cops hadn’t shown up. And I would have just been another casualty for you all to pretend to care about, when you don’t. You don’t care about the people of this town. Not unless they’re close to you. Anyone else can suffer. But we won’t stand for that.”

“That’s not true,” Liam says quietly. “We’ve done our best.”

“Well that’s not good enough,” Monroe spits out.

“I think it’s a little much that you’re putting the protection of this town on teenagers,” David says.

“Oh I’m not only putting it on them,” Monroe says. She presses the gun harder against David’s head, but he doesn’t flinch. He just keeps looking straight ahead. “It’s on you, the parents, the adults. The ones who should have been keeping your kids in line, but instead you let them run free and bring distraction down on this town.”

“Seriously?” Jenna asks. “ _They’ve_ brought destruction down? You’re the one that started a war here, Monroe. A war that led to innocent people hurt or dead.”

“There’s always casualties in war,” Monroe says.

“Wow,” Theo says. “Now that’s some grade A hypocrisy there.”

“Excuse me?”

“You think that teenagers should look after everyone in this town,” Theo says. “That’s it up to everyone else to protect it, but if one person gets hurt it’s all on them, and they’re monsters for not doing enough. And yet, here you are, okay with people dying for your cause. A cause they probably wanted no part in. You’re a fucking hypocrite.”

One of the hunters directs his gun at Theo, and Liam growls, moving to stand in front of him. Monroe raises her hand and shakes her head. “No, he’s not going to be the one to die here today.”

“No one has to die,” Liam says.

“Oh, but they do,” Monroe says. “Because that’s the only way you’ll understand.”

A cold fear runs through Theo as he watches the guns press into Jenna, David, and Mason’s skulls. If they decide to pull the trigger now, who can they save? Will they be fast enough to get to them all?

“Liam,” Theo says lowly.

“You have a choice to make here, Liam,” Monroe says. “Because not everyone is walking out of here.”

“You’re crazy,” Liam says.

“No, I’m completely sane,” she says. 

“Yeah that’s what a crazy person would say,” Jenna says.

Monroe ignores her. “Someone isn’t making it out of here alive. Who that is, is up to you.”

Liam shakes his head, “You can’t do that.”

“Oh I can, and I will.”

Liam looks from his parents to Mason, and Theo knows Liam is trying to figure out the same thing he was moments before. Who can he save? Is he going to be fast enough?

“Liam,” Jenna says. “Sweetheart, it’s alright.”

Liam shakes his head, “No. Mom. It’s not.”

“Son,” David says. “Whatever happens, it’s not your fault.”

Liam looks to Theo, with wide, panicked eyes. “You get Mason, I’ll get my parents,” he mutters under his breath.

“I’ll make this easier for you,” Monroe says. “On the count of three, we’re going to fire our weapons. Which means, you have three seconds to save your family. One…”

Liam charges at them, and Theo does the same.

“Two.”

He barrels into Mason and knocks him over. He lashes out at the gunman for good measure.

“Three.”

Three gunshots ring out and Theo holds his breath. He looks down at Mason, “Are you okay?”

Mason nods, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.”

For a moment, Theo thinks maybe they did it. Then he smells the blood. A few seconds later, he hears Liam scream.

“Dad! Dad!”

He turns his head to see Liam crawling across the floor towards his father. He’s on his back as blood pools around him. Jenna moves next to Liam and puts a hand to her mouth as she reaches out with her other one to touch David’s neck.

Theo already knows what she’s going to find. There isn’t a pulse. His heart isn’t beating. He’s gone.

“Dad!” Liam screams. He pumps his chest with his hands, but Theo knows there’s no use. David was shot in the head. He can’t come back from that.

“Sweetheart,” Jenna says quietly. “Liam, he’s gone.”

Liam shakes his head, “No. No. He can’t be.”

He looks up suddenly, his eyes darting around the room. They narrow, his tone going hard. “Where is she?”

Theo knows who he’s talking about. Monroe. She’s gone, along with most of her hunters, save for the one Theo lashed out at. Liam spots him on the ground, trying to crawl away and he jumps up. He pounces on the man and puts a hand to his throat. “Where is she going?”

The man doesn’t answer and Liam growls, shaking him. “Where is she?”

“I don’t know,” the man gasps out.

Theo’s eyes widen when he sees blood starting to pour down his neck. “Liam.”

Liam throws him aside and gets to his feet. He stumbles towards the door and Theo stands up. “Liam, where are you going?”

“After her,” Liam says. He stops by the door, but doesn’t turn around. “I’m not letting her get away, Theo. She’s going to pay for what she did.”

Theo reaches out and puts a hand on his arm, “You’re not a killer, Liam.”

“I’m not sure what I am anymore,” Liam mutters. He shrugs out of Theo’s hold and keeps walking. “You can come with me if you want, but don’t you dare try and stop me.”

“Theo,” Jenna says. “You can’t let me go alone like this.”

Theo nods, “I’ll keep him safe.”

“He’s not the one I’d be worried about,” Mason says.

“Well I’m sure as hell not worried about Monroe,” Theo mutters.

He runs out of the house and jumps in his truck, just as Liam turns the key and it roars to life. Liam speeds down the road, the windows open as they try to pick up on Monroe’s scent. It’s silent as they drive. Theo’s not even sure what he could say. Sorry doesn’t seem like enough. Not after the loss Liam just faced. 

Liam pulls the truck to a screeching stop outside a plain white house in the middle of town. Theo can hear movement inside, along with a heartbeat. Monroe’s.

Liam throws himself out of the truck and runs up the sidewalk to the house. He’s kicking the door open by the time Theo gets out of the truck and starts after him. Theo runs inside and stumbles to a stop. Liam is there in the living room with Monroe. He has her pinned against the wall with a clawed hand at her throat. She’s gasping and clawing at his hand.

“Please,” she begs, her words coming out choked. “Please.”

“Why should I let you go?” Liam asks. His voice is low and calm, and it sends a chill through Theo. “You killed my dad. He was innocent. He was good. And you took him from me.”

If Liam was expecting an apology, he doesn’t get one. Monroe just grins, her mouth red and bloody. “He deserved it.”

Liam roars and slams her head back against the wall. He does it again and again. Monroe screams and struggles in his hold.

“Liam,” Theo says. He raises his hands and takes a step forward. “Liam, think about this. I know what she did, but once you do this, there’s no going back.”

Liam turns to him, his eyes blazing yellow. “I don’t want to go back.”

Theo watches in horror as Liam drives a clawed hand into Monroe’s chest and squeezes. Theo knows the moment she dies. Her heartbeat stops. At the same time Liam’s golden eyes turn a bright, icy blue. He removes his hand and Monroe drops to the floor, laying limply as blood spills out around her. She stares lifelessly ahead, but Theo can’t focus on her. He’s too focused on Liam. 

He moves towards him and raises a shaky hand to Liam’s face. Liam’s eyes don’t leave his. He watches him warily. “Are you going to tell me what I did was wrong?” Liam asks him.

“No,” Theo says.

“Do you hate me now?”

Theo shakes his head and takes a deep breath, “I could never hate you Liam.”

Liam smiles and it cuts through Theo like a knife. It’s not the smile he’s used to. Not the wide, happy smile that Theo loves. It’s some cold and hard, something Theo never thought he’d see on Liam’s face. There’s a part of Theo, one that he’s been working so hard to push down, that feels a thrill at seeing Liam like this. 

“No,” Liam says, leaning in closer. “No, you could never hate me.”

Liam kisses him, hard and unrelenting. His hands come up, one tangling in his hair, the other cupping his cheek. Theo can feel the blood sticking to his hair and skin and he groans. Liam smirks and nips at his bottom lip with just a hint of fang. Theo gasps and presses closer. 

“I love you,” Theo murmurs against his lips. 

“Enough to come with me?” Liam whispers.

“With you?”

“I can’t stay here, Theo,” Liam says. He pulls back to look at him, his eyes back to the normal blue that Theo loves. “Not after what I just did. Scott won’t like it. They’ll hurt me Theo.”

“I won’t let anyone hurt you,” Theo says. “I promise. I’m with you. Always.”

Liam smiles, something a little softer, but still sharp. “Good. Because we have work to do.”

“What sort of work?” Theo asks.

“We’re going to make sure all Monroe’s hunters pay for what they’ve done,” Liam says. “I won’t stop until all of them are dealt with.”

“You know if you go down this path, Liam, that you won’t be able to come home,” Theo says. “Monroe is one thing, but purposefully going after all the hunters…”

“I thought you were with me,” Liam says softly.

“I am,” Theo says. “Of course I am. I’m just worried about you.”

“You don’t need to be,” Liam says. “I can’t hurt anymore. I’m not sure I can feel anything.” He brushes a finger down Theo’s cheek and sighs. “But I do love you.”

“I know,” Theo whispers. “I know. And I’ll go with you, Liam. Wherever you want me to.”

He means it. He knows Liam is about to start on a dark and dangerous path. One that he won’t be able to come back from. He knows that doing this will put them at odds with the pack. But he can’t let Liam do this alone. 

They drive out of town that night, only stopping when they’re far away from Beacon Hills. Liam calls his mom from a payphone somewhere along the way and tells her he loves her and he’s sorry. They discard their phones after that, not wanting anyone to be able to find them.

He knows they’ll leave a trail in other ways. In blood and bodies. They’ll be running for the rest of their lives now. That’s just the way it’s going to have to be.

Looking up at Liam as he hovers over him, his eyes blue and blazing in the darkness, Theo knows it’s worth it. There’s a darkness within Liam, one that’s been buried deep beneath the surface and is now out and untamed. Theo loves it, like he loves everything about Liam. His darkness calls to him, wrapping itself inside Theo and drawing out his own darkness. It’s cold and beautiful and familiar, just like Liam, and Theo welcomes it with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
